Besoin De Vitesse
by Poohabear
Summary: A old friend of Dom's was called in for the Rio heist. Han felt an instant connection with her. But what is she hiding in her past? *Warning: Giselle is not in this story, I may love her but I love Han more! * Han/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Dom, are you sure you want to bring her in?" questioned Mia, Dom's younger sister. Dom sighed, then nodded.

"Yeah, I really don't know anyone better than her."

"You know how she is. If she finds out Vince is here too, she'll flip." Mia said simply.

"I know Mia, but who is better for the job than her." Dom replied. Mia just nodded, not wanting to argue anymore with her brother.

"Okay I called Tej and Rome, they should be here tomorrow. Did you call everyone you need?" Brian asked coming back from the other room he was in.

"I have one person left." Dom said vaguely. He got up and left the room to make the call.

"What's up with him?" Brian asked Mia, sitting down next to her.

"The person he is calling is going to bring up some bad memories." Mia said with a sigh at the end.

"What do you mean?"

"She has a lot of baggage and I don't know if it is a good idea to call her for help. She is the best at what she does but still…." Mia said trailing off at the end. Brian didn't know what to think. But he trusted Dom's judgement, it hasn't failed him yet.

"What's her name?"

"Ahriel."

* * *

Meanwhile in the cold dark streets of Paris, a young woman walked alone listening to the music playing from her iPhone in her pocket. She was bobbing her heading up and down to the beat of music only she could hear, not paying attention to her surroundings.

Suddenly when her music stopped playing and the familiar tune of her phone started playing, she was shocked out of her world.

'Now who in the world would be calling me at this time.' She thought to herself.

"Bonjour, Ahriel ici."(Hello, Ahriel here.) She said into the phone with her 'business voice' not knowing who it was.

"Ahri, I need your help." A somewhat familiar voice said to her.

"Qui est-ce?"(Who is this?) She said back not wanting to speak English to them if she didn't know them.

"Dom." The voice said after a minute.

"DOMINIC!" She screamed into her phone, in the middle of the street. She heard a rustling behind her, but didn't pay much attention to it. "Why in the world would you be calling me, especially after 10 years of not talking to me."

"I know Ahri, but we need your help." He said with a sigh.

"Same team?" She questioned.

"Just Mia, you don't know anyone else."

"You brought Mia into it now!" Ahriel just about screamed into her phone again.

"I didn't. Her boyfriend did." He said with a gruff tone. She could tell that Dom didn't like Mia's boyfriend, but he didn't hate him either.

"Fine, what are you do-" She was cut off by someone grabbing her from behind.

"Me donner tout votre argent!"(Give me all your money!) Someone shouted into her ear. She could feel a knife on her neck.

Dom could hear everything that was happening on the other end of the phone. His french not extensive at all, so he couldn't understand what the other person was saying, but he knew that tone of voice. He just leaned up against the railing of the balcony that he was on, taking a sip of his beer, not worried at all.

"Oh, vraiment? Vous allez vraiment voler une jeune femme innocente?"(Oh really? You're really going to steal from an innocent young woman?) Ahriel said with a smirk on her face that the attacker couldn't see.

"Oui." He said back not even faltering.

"Dominic, une minute si vous plait?" She asked Dom into the phone.

"Sure." Dom replied.

The attacker didn't know what happened next. One minute he had the knife against her neck, and the next the knife was thrown away from him and the woman had gotten out of his grip and was point a gun at him.

"Essayez de ne pas voler jeune femme plus, d'accord?"(Try not to steal from young woman anymore, okay?) Ahriel said with a smile. She simply turned around with the gun still in one hand, putting up the phone in her other hand to her ear.

"Sorry about that, bastards don't know that its impolite to interrupt people on the phone." Dom could hear the pout in her voice and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Still the same, aren't you Ahri?"

"Oui. So now what did you need now?"

"We're pulling a job down in Rio and I need your help with it."

"How big is the team?" She questioned. She wasn't a big fan of being around a lot of people.

"5 not including Mia and her boyfriend."

"Okay, for old times sake. But this will be the last time Dom. I can't run to you every time you need me. I have a life surprisingly." She said turning around and walking in the direction of were her flat was.

"Thanks Ahriel. Call me when you land and I'll let you know where we are." Dom said into the phone before wishing her a goodbye. Ahriel sighed after she got off the phone, knowing that she was probably making a mistake going to Rio, but she didn't care. Her family needed her.

* * *

So here is my next series for you guys! I hope you all like it! All the french translations were done by Mr. Google himself and he would appreciate that you didn't criticize him for it, sometimes he gets things wrong!

Like, follow, or leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Also check out my other story if you haven't already! Its called A Secret No One Could Believe, its a Criminal Minds story!

I love you all! Xx.

Pooh


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were hectic for the team. Planning everything for the heist was tiring, they were exhausted. Hours earlier they had went to their first stop, a cash house owned by Reyes. They burned all the money there, a warning to Reyes. Soon Reyes would be trying to consolidate all the money into one place, where though?

* * *

A fucking police station! Thats where! Like Rome had said, Reyes had some serious brass in his pocket.

"We can't do this man! Even with the schematics, there just isn't a way!" Rome said throwing his arms in the air, frustrated.

"Nothing is impossible." Mia mumbled, remembering the words Ahriel would tell her when she was a teenager.

"Exactly." Dom said crossing his arms and leaning against the table behind him.

"Honestly Dom you have done some pretty crazy shit before, but breaking into a police station! Thats the one place we avoid!" Brian said, also frustrated. He had been staying up later, looking at the schematics over and over, trying to find a way in without getting caught.

* * *

A rumbling of an engine was heard a minute later, which halted everyone's thoughts. They all look towards the entrance grabbing their guns just incase. Dom was just sitting their with a smug smile.

"Finally." Everyone looked towards Dom at that point confused.

When the car pulled up, it wasn't what they were expecting. A dark grey Chevy Camero pulled up in front of everyone, the driver turning off the car but not getting out.

"Dom do you know who that is?" Han asked a little bit skeptical.

"Yeah thats the person who is going to get us into the police station." He said simply, nodding to the car, giving the driver the okay to com out.

* * *

The car door opened and a small girl popped her head out, giving a smile to everyone before pulling a huge purse out of the car. She was wearing a vintage Guns N' Roses t-shirt, black shorts, army knee-high combat boots, thigh high lace socks, and her hair was done in a weird messy side braid.

"Dominic comment allez-vous? Faites-vous bien? S'il vous plaît me dire que tu voulais vraiment juste pour me voir et personne n'est blessé! Mia ma chérie! J'ai entendu dire que vous avez un petit ami, Mia maintenant je sais que vous êtes plus vieux maintenant, mais si jamais vous avez besoin de moi à la dure lui un peu, je peux." She said in a heavy french accent, seeming to not take a breath the entire time she was talking. The team had no idea what she was talking about, the only one that spoke a bit of french was Han. He only caught the greeting that she gave and lost her on the rest.

"Ahriel! Nous avons été bon! Pas de Dom n'a pas vous appeler simplement parce qu'il voulait vous voir. Je crains que nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide, bien que personne n'est mort maintenant, je crains que quelqu'un pourrait être tué dans l'avenir si nous ne faisons pas attention. Vous n'avez pas à lui rugueux comme vous le dites, il est un parfait gentleman." Mia responded not missing a beat, going to hug the mysterious girl.

Now everyone was really confused, since when did Mia speak french? It took a little while for the girls to calm down. Both speaking rapid french to the other, catching up on everything they had missed in the years past.

"Girls, you do know that no one can understand a word you are saying right?" Dom said with a chuckle, going over to give the young girl a hug. "Good to have you back kid."

"You know just because you are 7 years older than me, doesn't mean I am a kid." The girl said with a pout, her accent practically gone.

"After see you in diapers for years, you'll always be a kid to me." Dom said letting go of the hug but keeping an arm around the girl. "Everyone, this is Ahriel."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said bowing her head a little bit.

"No offense Dom but how is a 70 pound girl going to break up into a police station." Tej was the only one that had the guts to ask.

"Hey! I weigh 95 pounds thank you very much!" She said crossing her arms. The team all chuckled at that.

"She is tougher than you think." Dom simply said, not giving away anything else.

The team all nodded, trusting Dom's judgement.

"Ahri, this is Brian, my boyfriend." Mia said pulling Ahri towards Brian.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you can put up with Mia. She's a bit of a handful." She said chuckling, ducking away from Mia's hand swatting her.

"Ahriel! Be nice." Ahriel just raised her hands in surrender.

"This is my boy Roman, biggest talker you will ever meet." Brian said introducing her to Rome.

"Oh so your a talker. I guess I better watch out." She said giving him a wink before walking over to Tej.

"Tej best circuit man on the east coast." She said simply looking at him up and down.

"Uh, how exactly do you know me." He said wondering how this foreign girl knew him, he wasn't that good was he?

"Suki likes to gossip sometimes." She said with a smile.

"You know Suki?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah met her in Japan a couple years back, really cool girl. Loved her ride."

"Wow."

Ahriel smiled at him again before giving hims hug and going over to the two guys speaking in spanish.

"Leo and Santos." Dom said simply not really bothering to introduce them.

"And this is Han, we used to run together in Puerto Rico." Dom said before going back leaning against the table.

Ahriel gave Han a look before nodding.

"Geugeos-eun dangsin eul mannaseo jeongmal bangawoyo , jigeum hogsi dokyo e wassda malhae?"(It's very nice to meet you, now tell me, have you ever been to Tokyo?) Ahriel asked Han in Korean.

"Ani gyeolko eobs-seubnida."(No, never) Han said back. Ahriel just nodded before turning around to Dom.

"Now Dominic, why pray tell did you need me. You haven't needed me in 10 years. Cant be that big of a heist." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"100 million. Reyes." Dom knew that she would know what he was talking about. She visibly paled.

"Im in, now how are we taking down this bastard?" Ahriel said with a smirk.

* * *

Okay everyone, that is the 2nd chapter! Yay! 2 in 1 day! Like I said I am feeling very inspired! Leave a comment, like, follow, whatever! I hope you all like it!

I love you all!

Pooh


	3. Chapter 3

"We already know where they are keeping all the money." Dom said once Ahri had gotten settled on the sofa.

"Im guessing it's this police station Rome was talking about when I came in?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, best thing about public buildings. Public records." Brian said with a smirk, putting the blueprints on the table for everyone to see.

"Now these 3 walls are a no go, but this wall is connect to the basement bathroom which has an air duct that goes all the way to the garage. We pop the vent throw the money through to some waiting cars." He continued.

"You'll need to get someone in there to see what kind of cameras they have in the garage, know the police they'll have at least 3 cameras, high end, marker optics, most likely a ten-second oscillation." Ahriel said crossing her arms looking at the blueprints, thousands of different routes and plans going through her head.

"Close, 4 cameras, marker optics, hundred-degree field-of-view, and a ten-second oscillation." Han said from behind Ahri.

"Hmm. Not only will the cameras be a bitch, but that fucking vault. Knowing Reyes he probably went to the top of the line. We gotta find a way to crack the queen before anything." Ahriel said mostly to herself than anyone else.

"Can you do it Ahri?" Mia and Dom asked at the same time.

"I can definitely crack the electronic tumbler but if it has a fucking handprint, we're screwed." She said not even looking away from the blueprints.

"Seven-by-Twelve, 18-inch steel, Class 3 electronic lock with a surefire Griffin retumbler, and a biometric palm scanner." Tej said.

"Tej and I can definitely crack the tumbler, but the palm scanner is going to be a lot harder."

"Okay we'll figure that out, now can you get past the cameras?" Dom said looking at Ahriel.

"Have you already tapped into it?" Dom just nodded while Mia pulled up the images on her laptop. Ahriel walked over to Mia to looked at the images.

"Hmm, I would need to create a mock track to see if I could bypass it. I'll have to call in a favor to get a car that will be able to run that though. Mona over there isn't meant to be agile."

"Cant you just do your techy shit and replace the image?" Roma asked Ahriel.

"No, it's hooked to a digital sync. No way to bypass. Best we can do is peak." Tej said from across the room.

"O'Connor time to go." Dom said walking to where his car was parked. Brian just smiled, giving Mia a kiss, before following Dom to his car, excited to win some cars.

"Would you like to come Ahriel?" Brian asked.

"No thanks, those stupid races don't mean anything to me." She said from her position in front of Mia's laptop, still trying to figure everything about the cameras out. Brian just laughed shaking his head.

* * *

An hour or two later, Dom and Brian still weren't back. Ahriel had finally called it a day with the laptop, and was now sitting on the coach next to Han sipping on a beer.

"So cowboy, what's your story?" She said turing her body so it was facing Han.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what got you into all this life of crime shit?"

"I like the thrill, and the adventure." He said simply.

"Thrill seeker huh?" Han just nodded to her.

"So what's your story?" He asked after a brief pause.

"At first it was just rebelling against my parents. My older half brother was always the prodigy child, mother and father loved him. He graduated the police academy when I started high school." She said with an indifferent look on her face. "I might have had all the brains but I used them for evil as my parents would say." She finished, giving Han a small smile.

"I don't know how your brother is but but from what I have seen so far, you seem like the better of the two." He said smiling back at her, his hand squeezing her thigh.

"Thanks Han." He just nodded taking a sip from his beer, not moving his hand.

Ahriel took notice of Han's hand staying on her thigh, but didn't move it. It felt nice to be cared about for once.

* * *

An hour later, Han and Ahriel were still talking, just about simple things, when a small blue car drove into the warehouse. Dom's car close behind it. You could hear Rome's laughing all around the warehouse.

"Who'd you get that from? Papa Smurf?" He yelled to Brian as he got out of the blue car. Brian flipped him off with a smile. Ahriel just smiled at the interaction between Brian and Rome.

"Okay Bri, time to test this out." She said getting up off the couch, taking place in front of the laptop. "Ready when you are."

Han and Dom took a place on either side of Ahriel, watching the camera's to see if Brian could by-pass them. After several runs being not successful Brian finally got out the car.

"Camera 3 still caught you." Han said simply.

"What? Dom I was milking the hell out of that thing." Brian said walking up the steps to where everyone was sitting.

"Guess we have to get a few more cars." Dom said with a smirk. Ahriel just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Over the next few days the boys had gone out and won more cars, everyone trying each one out to see if they could pass the camera's. The only one coming close to it was Han. Ahriel still hadn't tried the track, telling Dom that she didn't even wanna try till her car was delivered to her, which it should be there any moment.

"Ahri, would you please at least try." Mia asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Mia I already told, in these cars I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to. The only chance I have is in my car. Which should be here any moment." Ahriel said not looking up from her phone. She was furiously typing away at the touch screen phone, any time someone would come close to her she would either move away so they couldn't see the screen, or switch the screen to something else.

Mia just nodded sitting down next to Brian.

An hour later everyone was just doing their own thing when they heard a the distinct sound of a car engine. Everyone grabbed the nearest weapon to them, ready for anything. Han grabbed a hold of Ahriel's waist, pulling her close to him. Ahriel was still looking at her phone, not even paying attention to what was going on. When she heard the sound of an engine cutting off her head snapped up.

"Ahhh! Kian , agápi̱ mou ! Écho̱ méres sas periménoun . Giatí paírnei tóso chróno na érthete edó̱?" (Kian, my darling! I have been waiting days for you. Why did it take so long to get here?" Ahriel said in Greek, rushing over to the man that was getting out of the car.

"Ahriel glykó korítsi mou , xérete óti chreiázetai lígo chróno gia na érthete apó ti̱n Elláda ! Pléon eícha na férei to mo̱ró sas mazí mou ! Xérete póso kairó paírnei gia na páei méso̱ tou telo̱neíou me éna af̱tokíni̱to pou eínai forto̱méno me ópla epíthesi̱ ? Poté ómo̱s tha í̱thela na kateveíte apó to epípedo af̱tó !" (Ahriel my sweet girl, you know it takes a little while to get here from Greece! Plus I had to bring your baby with me! Do you know how long it takes to go through customs with a car that is loaded with assault weapons? I never though I would get off that plane!) The man that stepped out of the car said back to Ahriel, giving her a hug.

The man was about 6'4 with long blonde hair that went past his shoulders, see green eyes, and very tan skin. He was very built with muscles bulging everywhere, but the dimples on his face took away the scary look he had.

"Everyone this is Kian, a good friend of mine from back in Greece. I called him up so he could bring my baby for me." Ahriel said with a smile, her arm wrapped around the tall man. Han gave the man a glare before sitting back down on the couch, grabbing a beer and taking another sip.

Dom wondered what exactly what Ahriel had been up to in the 10 years they hadn't spoke. She was now fluent in many languages and had friends all across the world, from what he had gathered. What happened to that little girl that shadowed Jesse for a year before he taught her everything he knew, the 15 year old girl that was too shy to even talk to anyone when they had first found out about her. She was completely different now.

Everyone welcomed Kian with warm arms, mainly Mia and Rome. Rome kept asking him if he knew any juicy stories about Ahriel.

"Well there is the cliff jumping story. That one is pretty exciting." Kian said in heavy accented English. Ahriel gave him a small glare from her place next to Han on the couch, but said nothing more knowing that no matter what she said, Kian would still tell everyone.

"Cliff jumping?" Everyone repeated. Kian simply nodded.

"Yeah in Amaliada the locals like to dive off the cliff when the weather is good." Kian said giving the team a smirk. "But Little Ahri being mermaid she is, doesn't like to listen to the weather."

"Just because I was named after a mermaid does not mean I am one, Kian!" Ahriel said practically shouting at him. She really didn't like it when people referred to her as she was the little mermaid, just because of her name.

"Woah , den férnoun ta nýchia éxo̱ gatoúla." (Woah, don't bring out the claws kitty.) Kian said with a smirk knowing riled up Ahriel could get. She just humphed and leaned against Han.

"So what happened?" Tej questioned Kian.

"Well there was a storm coming in and basically everyone was getting out of the water and packing everything up from the trip we had been on, when Ahriel decides to go dive one more. Stupid little girl didn't know how fast the storm was coming in and basically jumped into the raging waters." Kian explained with a sigh. "She was under for a couple minutes before she finally showed up about 100 yards from where she jumped, coughing up water. It was scary at the time but looking back on it, it's funny because of how stupid she was being."

Everyone just looked at Ahriel. She just smiled back at everyone. At that point, everyone knew as long as she was here, they would be getting into even more trouble that they were before.

* * *

**Hey everyone! How you liking this story so far? Good? Bad? I would love constructive criticism! **

**Thank you to everyone that has review, favorited, followed, or even read Besoin De Vitesse! I love you all so much!**

**Couple of questions!**

**Has any figured out what the title means?**

**Does anyone have a clue who Ahriel's brother could be?**

**And my last and final question, would you guys rather Han and Ahriel wait until after the heist to get together, or do it before? I'm still not sure. **

**Last and not least! If you guys happen to also like Criminal Minds would you mind going over to my other story 'A Secret No One Could Believe' it would make me extremely happy!**

**Love you all!**

**Pooh**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Ahri, show us what you got!" Dom said into the microphone. Ahriel could hear him from the radio system in her car. She just smirked and took a deep breath. A second later her eyes shot open and she slammed her foot on the gas pedal. Her car shot forward, Ahri quickly shifting the gears to make the car go faster.

She was coming up to the first turn, the whole team was watching the cameras very closely to see if she could by-pass them.

Just before the turn Ahri turned the car to the left slightly before slamming the car to the right and ripping the e-brake. She smoothly drifted around the corner, her car fitting perfectly between the 2 walls. Ahri straightened then car out before do the exactly same thing to the next turn.

What the team couldn't believe was that the camera hadn't caught Ahri yet. They really hoped that she would be able to make it through the rest of the track without getting caught.

Han couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure he had seen great drivers before, but Ahri's driving had a different air about it. She drove with no hesitation, like no matter what obstacle was in front of her, she was in complete control. Han had wondered how she learned to drive like that. From what Dom had told him of Ahriel, she wasn't much more than a techie. Sure she could drive, but nothing like he was seeing right now.

Ahriel just smiled at the feeling she was getting. No amount of pain, drugs, or happiness could make her feel the total bliss she was feeling right now. Ahri saw her last turn in front of her, and knew this was her time to really show everyone what she was made of. She quickly flick the green switch on her dash board and pressed the tiny red buttons on her steering wheel. The car shot forward even faster than before with the extra boost of NOS that was feeding into the engine.

Unlike the turns before Ahri didn't veer to the left before turning, she went straight into a right turn, drifting at speeds most people wouldn't have been able to.

Her car came to a screeching halt in front of the team. Ahri taking another deep breath before getting out of her car. She leaned against the open drivers door and just smiled at everyone.

The sound of the microphone dropping from Dom's hands shook everyone out of the daze they were in.

"AHRIEL CHARLOTTE ROSELLINI WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Dom screamed at the young girl, running down from the platform and pulling her into a hug. She just laughed hugging him back.

"It's fine Dominic, I what I'm doing. Ive been racing like that for years!" She giggled. The team slowly joining the two.

"What exactly was that?" Questioned Brian.

"I just drifted, with a tiny bit of NOS."

"That wash't a tiny bit! That was a goddamn tank of NOS!" Tej yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, but thats nothing! You should see me when I do both tanks!"

"Ahriel where in the world did you learn something like that!" Dom asked, still frazzled from the experience. He didn't think Ahriel would ever do something that dangerous. She was still that little girl that was stuck behind her computer most of the time. A girl that didn't see the enjoyment in racing cars, like the rest of them.

"Greece, you should really come sometime. The racing scene is crazy there." She said simply.

"Yeah we can see that." Han said back to her. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Dom.

"Ahri what would Jesse think if he saw you doing something so dangerous." Dom said softly to her. The atmosphere in the warehouse changed at the moment. Ahriel's smiled soon to a frown, then a glare.

"Well I guess we're lucky he isn't alive to see it then, right?" She said with a snarl before getting back into her car and driving out of the warehouse.

"Dom, you know you shouldn't have brought up Jesse in front of her." Mia said walking away from the group.

"It's been 10 years Mia! We all have to move on at some point!" He yelled back to her.

"You know goddamn well why it still hurts her!" The others were shocked. Mia rarely ever cussed, not unless she was really mad.

"I know Mia! But what was I supposed to do? As soon as she heard that Jesse was killed she ran. It took me 6 years to track her down!" Dom said covering his face with his hands. Ahriel was just as much as a sister to him as Mia was.

"Wait, Ahri knew Jesse?" Brian asked.

"Yes, you probably don't recognize her but she was that little girl that followed Jesse around like a damn puppy." Dom said sighing.

"What? But that girl was like 12!" Brian had always wondered who the little girl was. She was never at the races or parties but whenever they were working in the garage she was always there, shadowing Jesse or on her laptop. Brian had never questioned it, thinking that the girl must have been his little sister or something.

"She was actually 18. She's always been tiny for her age." Mia said crossing her arms, still glaring at Dom.

The team was utterly confused. Han knew that Jesse was apart of Dom's old crew but was killed by an enemy, but neither him or Mia ever said anything about Ahriel being there too. Rome looked at Tej silently asking him if he knew what was going on, Tej just shrugged.

"So what does Ahriel have to do with Jesse, I thought she was probably just his little sister. And she was never at the races or parties really, that why I didn't try to look into who she was back then." Brian said.

"No they weren't siblings." Mia said simply.

"They were dating." Dom continued for her. Now that shocked Brian.

"What?"

"She is the next best thing to Jesse. He taught her everything he knew. That why I brought her in. I was hoping she would be able to hack into the feed at the police station and replace the images without anyone knowing." Dom explained.

"So she just disappeared after Jesse was killed?" Rome asked.

"Yeah. I called her when I heard the shots and told her not to come back to the house. She kept mumbling about how she needed to keep Jesse safe. To this day I still don't know what she was talking about." Mia sighed. "After that it was like she didn't even exist. We tried everything to try and find her."

"It wasn't until 6 years later when I got word that she was in Italy." Dom said to everyone.

"So basically the only chance we have, at the moment, to get the money is a 28 year old woman that could still pass as a teenager, with a past. Holy shit." Tej said running his hands over his face.

"Tej is right Dom, Ahriel might be able to get past the cameras, but she's the only one. We can't rely on her for this entire job. The only chance we all have is if we had invisible cars!" Brian exclaimed.

"And I know where to find some" Dom said smirking. "Okay, let me go get Ahriel and we'll roll out."

Dom walking to the one place he knew Ahriel would be, the roof. There she was leaning against the railing looking out at the sunset. He took a place next to her not saying anything. They both just sat there for a couple minutes not saying anything.

"Im sorry. You know it still hurts to think about him." Ahri said looking down at her shoes.

"I know Ahri, it still hurts us all. But Jesse wouldn't want you to be sad all of the time. He would want you to still be enjoying your life." Dom said softly to the girl he knew as a little sister.

"I know." She said sadly.

"Come on, enough with the sad shit, we got a job to do!" Dom said slinging his arm around her shoulders, walking to the stairs. She just smiled at him and let him guide her.

Maybe she would be able to move on this time.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a tiny bit shorter! It mainly just a filler chapter with a little bit of insight into Ahriel's story!**

**I love all the suggestions about who her brother is that I have been getting from you guys! Keep guessing! He will be making his debut in the next couple of chapters. **

**Thank you so much for reading, liking, following, and reviewing! It means the world to me!**

**And yes the title does mean Need for Speed in French! **

**I love you guys and let me know if you have any questions about anything! **

**Pooh**


	5. Chapter 5

Dom, being the brilliant man that he was, decided that since no one was able to get past the cameras except for Ahriel, they needed invisible cars.

And what kind of cars would be invisible in a police station? Police cars.

"You guys have 90 seconds before the loop is cut off, so get the cars and get the fuck out of there!" Ahriel yelled to the guys as they jumped over the fence to the police station. Dom smiled at her and nodded before following the rest of the guys. She sighed and drove back to the warehouse, hoping those idiots wouldn't mess up.

* * *

Almost an hour after Ahri had showed up, 4 police cars rolled into the warehouse. Ahri looked up form where she was sitting on the couch, almost to absorbed in her phone to notice. She just smiled and went back to what she was doing, happy that they were safe.

"Good job O'Conner." Dom said simply, walking away and grabbing a beer.

"Thanks Dom." Brian said with a shit eating grin on his face. "Man did you see that?!" He exclaimed to Rome and Han after a second.

"Haha yeah…told you he didn't see it." Rome said shaking Brian's hand, then looking at Han with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked confused.

"Your boy there, he let up on the clutch at the last second, you didn't win." Rome said with the smirk still on his face.

"What?"

Rome and Han just laughed at the look on Brian's face. They both grabbed beers and joined Ahriel on the couch, Han wrapping his arm around her shoulders and slightly bringing her closer to him. She just smiled at him and continued playing games on her phone.

"Is that what you have been doing the whole time we've been gone?" Han whispered into her ear. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe, I had to entertain myself somehow with you gone." She winked at him.

* * *

Dom watched the two flirt on the couch. He was happy that Ahri was able to be happy around someone for the first time in 10 years. He knew, even though he hadn't been there, that Ahriel hadn't been with anyone else since Jesse's death. Maybe she would finally be able to move on.

"Oh no! Guys the whole team just got burned!" Mia exclaimed from her laptop. Dom and Brian were the first to her side.

"What do you mean Mia?" Dom questioned.

"They have us all on the wanted list. All except Ahriel."

"Who issued it?" Brian asked.

"L. Hobbs." Mia responded.

At that moment, Ahriel froze. Her body tense, so much so that Han could feel it, and he wasn't even touching her.

"Wait Dom, is this the guy you saw in the village?" Brian asked pulling up a picture of a man. Dom nodded.

"Man this guy is old testament…." Brian went off about Hobbs, but Ahriel could hear a thing.

"Oh shit" She finally said. Everyone looked her, wondering what was going through her head. Dom and Han especially worried.

"Oh shit, I'm so fucked! He thinks I'm in England with Caleb right now. Oh shit what am I going to do if he finds me. Holy fuck I'm so screwed." Ahriel ranted to herself, almost pulling out her hair.

"Ahriel pull yourself together and tell me what you mean." Dom said grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

Ahriel took a few deep breaths before nodding, mostly to herself.

"Luke Hobbs is my brother." Everyone was silent at that moment.

"WHAT?!" Practically everyone screamed, other than Leo and Santos who were just chilling on the couch not really caring.

"Well technically step brother. My mom married his dad, but thats beside the point! He thinks I'm in England with Caleb at the moment and he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm here." She said sitting down and shaking her head.

"We might be able to use this to our advantage." Brian said aloud.

"How exactly?" Ahriel said sarcastically.

"Well he might get distracted if he knows his little sister is on the team he is hunting. I say we let him pay us a visit." Brian said shrugging. Dom looked thoughtful for a second.

"Ahri, I need you and Tej to build a tracking device." Dom said with smirk on his face.

* * *

Later that night everyone but Mia pilled in the cars and headed toward the races, knowing that Hobbs was now tracking their cars.

Not even a half an hour later he showed up with his whole team. Dom, Brian and Han were closest to Hobbs with Ahriel next to Han, partially hidden from Hobbs.

"You gotta lot of nerve Torretto!" Hobbs screamed at him.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because your under arrest!"

"I don't feel like I'm under arrest, what about you Brian?" Dom said with a smirk.

"Nah, not even a little bit. Ahriel?" Brian said with a straight face.

Hobbs froze at the name, looking to the only female in the group hidden behind the asian man. And there she was, the grown woman that could pass as a 16 year old girl, and his little sister.

"Not at all." She said with her arms crossed leaning into Han, his arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Your wrong think you have a choice, boy!" Hobbs screamed at Dom again. Shaking off the feeling he was getting from his little sister being there.

"And your wrong thinking your in America…This is BRASIL!" Dom screamed raising his arms, everyone pulling out a gun and pointing it at Hobbs and his team. Including Ahriel.

She had her twin pistols pointed straight at her brother, ready to pull the trigger at any sudden move. Han still had his arm wrapped around her, not even worrying.

"You know there just something about a girl with guns that is just so sexy to me." He whispered in her ear, squeezing her side a bit. Ahriel's smirk just got bigger, her eyes never leaving Hobbs.

"Boss thats a lot of heat, lets save this for another day." One of Hobbs' men said to him. He just scoffed and walked off.

"This isn't the end Ahriel." He yelled back at her.

"Not at all big brother." She said back.

* * *

"Got it." Everyone heard over the walkie-talkie attached to Ahriel's hip minutes later.

Now the fun can begin.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry its been a while since I've updated, its mostly been because I haven't had any inspiration at all, and partly because Ive been working a lot. **

**But still I got this chapter out for you guys! I hope you enjoy! **

**And we found out that Hobbs is Ahriel's brother! But she did say step brother, so maybe she is related to someone else too? Who knows. **

**Also I have decided to just let the relationship between Han and Ahriel just develop however is does in my head. **

**Any who! Leave comments letting me know what you think! **

**Thank you to everyone that had liked, read, and reviewed so far! You guys make me want to continue this story! **

**I love you all! **

**Pooh **

**P.S.- Who is Caleb?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay guys we only have one shot at this, Hobbs and his men are on the other side of town. Lets go!" Dom said as he got everything ready for the biggest heist they would ever pull. Everyone nodded their heads getting things ready to go.

"Be careful, Ahriel." Han said kissing her temple.

"Don't think thats possible." She said back with a smirk. Han just shook his head chuckling at her, getting into the police car he would be driving.

Ahri smiled and thought about what they were about to do. 10 million was a lot of money, not that she really needed it. What the rest of the team, including Dom, didn't know was that she had way more than that at her disposal. The only reason she said yes was because they were her family, and you don't turn your back on family, even when they turn their back on you. Dom had been telling her that since the moment he considered her his family.

Ahri was called out her thoughts by a car breaking into the warehouse and guns going off.

She automatically started running for her car, just in time to see a giant Hummer smash right into it. Ahri stood completely shocked, not even moving, in front of where her baby was supposed to be. Instead a crumpled piece of metal was sitting there, and her brother was getting out of the car responsible for it.

While the fighting was going around and everyone was trying to escape, Ahri just went to her ruined car. She rummaged around in the backseat for a minute trying to get a bag out of a secret compartment in the seats. She made sure she had everything she needed and grabbed the picture of Jesse and her that she kept in the glove compartment.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled behind her, a gun pointed straight at her.

"Its okay James, its not like I'm actually going to try and escape." She said turning around and looking at the guy that had been on her brothers team for years.

"You were quick to pull a gun on us before, who knows what you would do now!" He practically yelled at her. Ahri rolled her eyes and started walking to where Hobbs and the rest of the team had Brian, Mia, and Dom.

"Bullshit James, I have known you since you were put on my brothers team. You know what I'm capable of." Ahri said with a smirk.

"Doesn't change a thing." He said back pushing her into the Hummer.

"So how has life been big brother?" Ahri questioned with a smile she knew would annoy her brother.

"Oh you know, having to arrest my little sister for trying to assist criminals is the highlight of my year." Hobbs said back sarcastically, not even looking at her.

"Oh you know, just trying to help some friends out." She said with a shrug.

"And throw away the life you built with Caleb?" Hobbs almost screamed at her. "You could be in England right now actually doing your job."

Mia, Brian, and Dom just looked between the siblings with curiosity. None of them knew what Ahri had been up to or who this Caleb was, so they had no idea what to say.

"Oh like I have even been doing my job for the past year. I just fired and hire some people every once in a while to keep up an appearance. You know Caleb is running that company perfectly fine without me hovering over his shoulder." She said with a humph, crossing her arms. Dom raised her eyebrow at her and she gave him a look that said she would explain it later.

"He's 9 years old, he shouldn't have to run his mothers company for her when she is out of the country stealing money she doesn't need!" Hobbs yelled at her, actually turning around and looking at her.

"He's not even in England for your information!" She screamed back. Now everyone was listening in to the siblings argue, some more shocked than others.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE THEN!" Hobbs was seriously getting mad at his sister, she has done some pretty stupid things in her life but to leave a 9 year old unattended in a different country takes the cake!

"He's in Russia last I heard. He left home 3 months ago with Cecilia. Said something about creating better ties or something. I just let him do what he wants. And at the moment he wants to run the company, who I am to tell him no?" She questioned like it was nothing.

"His mother! You shouldn't let him go to random countries with a 30 year old woman that poses as the face of your company."

"Hey she's a good actress!" Ahriel said with a smirk.

Before Hobbs could say anything back to her, there was a huge explosion in front of them, almost taking out the car.

"TAKE COVER!" Hobbs yelled.

The car stopped and Hobbs and his men got out at started shooting at Reyes men. The rest of them were stuck in the car, still handcuffed to the seats.

"Let us go! We can help!" Brian yelled at the Brazilian police officer. She looked shocked and didn't know what to do.

"JUST DO IT!" Ahri screamed. The woman did as she was told and uncuffed all of them. Dom, Brian, and Ahri grabbing the guns that were in the back and started shooting at the men as well.

It didn't go as they wanted it to. They were able to fend off Reyes men, but in the process lost Hobbs whole team. Ahri had tried to save James when he was stuck under a burning car with a grenade about to blow, but she wasn't strong enough and got pulled back by Dom at the last second. She was currently nursing the burn her arm had suffered because of the explosion.

"We can't do this! We shouldn't have done this is the beginning!" Roman exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Everyone, including Hobbs and his partner, gave a sigh thinking it was over.

Dom was the one person that knew it wasn't. He was ready to live the quiet life, away from all of this.

"I'm still doing it." Dom said to everyone.

"But Dom you can't, its suicide!" Brian yelled.

"I'll help," Hobbs said. "Fucker killed my team."

Ahriel gave him a look and rolled her eyes. She was about to say that she would do it to but her phone went off. Everyone turned their eyes to her.

"Oui?" She said not looking at the caller ID. Dom wondered why she mostly spoke in French.

A look of horror went across her face and everyone knew something terrible just happened.

"Quoi? Qu'entendez-vous mon enfant est à l'hôpital! Cecilia votre travail consiste à se occuper de lui et de se assurer qu'il ne obtient pas dans ne importe quel danger ou des ennuis! God damn! Je serai là dès que je peux, je suis au Brésil. Au Revoir."

(What? What do you mean my child is in the hospital! Cecilia your job is to look after him and make sure he doesnt get into any danger or trouble! God damn! I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm in Brazil. Goodbye.)

" I have to go back to England." Ahriel said looking straight at Dom. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Caleb is in the hospital, probably did some stupid shit again. Cecilia is supposed to keep him out of danger, god damn!" She said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Go, he needs you more." Dom said quietly. She nodded and went to grab her stuff, already texting on her phone to get the plane ready and a car sent to her.

"Wait who's Caleb." Tej questioned Ahriel. Everyone that wasn't there to hear the argument between siblings was also thinking that. Especially Han.

"My son." Ahriel said not even looking at everyone, still quickly typing away on her phone. Everyone else was a little shocked.

"Is he Jesse's" Mia questioned. A little bit scared to ask.

"Yeah, thats why I split after he died, I couldn't handle it. The only person that knew was Letty." She said with a sad smile. "I wasn't even able to tell him before he was killed. I killed Tran 3 years later after I blew off some steam and got settled."

Dom didn't know why Letty never told him, she usually couldn't keep anything from him.

"My ride is here, call me after and let me know if it all goes as planned." She said with a smile, walking out of the warehouse.

Everyone was too shocked to stop her.

"So what now?" Rome asked looking at everyone.

"Now, we get that money." Dom said crossing his arms.

**Sorry its been a while guys. And I'm sorry this kinda sucked. I wasn't really inspired but I thought I should try to write as much as i could for you all. **

**I love you **

**Pooh**


End file.
